Past Romances Ancient History and a Prologue
by Rhaenrya Targaryen
Summary: The love triangle in the very early generation. Snape and James Potter had issues. While they both loved Lily Evans.
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape, Lily Evans, and James Potter

By Justine Glaser

Chapter 1

"Severus!" Lily screamed wrapping him in a bear hug. They were entering their 7th year. Lily Potter and Severus Snape were infact the best of friends.

"Hello Lily." Severus replied. "Looking happy as ever."

"Of course I am. I am going back to school!" Lily exclaimed. Lily loved to learn. A muggle student at Hogwarts meant bigger challenges even though she was quite gifted in intelligence.

"Great another year of school. Thank goodness this is my last year." Snape responded sarcasticly. He was sarcastic because James Potter made his life miserable. He could not stand him. From the magic pranks to just regular taunting. Snape couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't worry Sev. I know James hasn't been the kindest of sorts. Although I think later in life, you will have the last laugh." Lily replied smiling at Severus. Snape felt a warm feeling inside him. Lily always knew how to cheer him up. He felt lucky to have Lily as a best friend. She was pretty, smart, and kind.

They sat down at their separate tables. "Mind if I sit here?" James asked acknowledging Lily.

"Sorry I don't let domineering people sit by me. Have a pleasant evening." Lily retorted after the years of torture her best friend went through. James sat down next to her anyways. "Excuse you? That was a little rude."

"And you weren't. Perhaps we got of on the wrong foot." James said.

"I can't believe you. You torment Severus. You are so ruthless and cruel. Then you have the bravery to ask his best friend for a seat. That's bravery. You are in Gryffindor for the wrong reasons!" Lily exclaimed passionately. James gulped. Never has he heard Lily say such a thing. Heck, he didn't even know Lily had those emotions in her. He would always see her as the quiet, studious girl in class who raised her hand occasionally. He didn't really _notice _her until now. She was a pretty girl with thick red hair and bright green eyes. What male student would refuse her?

"Look I am sorry." James said. Lily stuck up her nose gathered her bags and went off to her room. James went followed her. "Lily!"

"What?" Lily replied firmly.

"I will apologize to Severus. You were right. I was awful to him. I feel incredibly guilty." James said.

"Good. Maybe you do have some character after all." Lily winked and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Months passed in Lily's 7th year. Lily still talked to Severus. Yet she turned a blind eye to James' flirtations. When he flirted with her she thought _Who was he to flirt with her? Why did he even fancy her?_ Their only interaction was when she told him off months back. Lily never really paid much attention to him. "Lily." James stopped her on her way out of class.

"Oh good. You actually called me by my name." Lily replied. "What?"

"Do you maybe want to go out to Hogsmeade with me?" James asked.

"Why so you can objectify me?" Lily questioned passionately.

"Lily, look I apologized to Severus. I really like you. I know I haven't shown it in the past because I have been a jerk to you. I feel guilty everyday for overlooking you. Will please just humor me and go?"

"Fine. I'll go, but you have one small chance with me. You blow it, and I'll forget you exist." Lily replied. Lily walked away and talked to Severus.

"Lily." Severus asked. "Hogsmeade. This weekend?"

"I want to Severus. Yet I am going with James." Lily replied. "I know. Why am I associating with the enemy? However, he was nice. I am going to give him a chance."

Severus felt a little shot down. However, Lily was his friend. Nothing more. Right? He couldn't have feelings for Lily. He understood she was beautiful with her thick red hair and bright green eyes. Yet, she was his FRIEND.

It was Friday night when the students set out for Hogsmeade. "Hey." James said. For he was rather attractive, and Lily noticed. He was tall with dark hair and glasses that were hardly noticeable for the fact that he had brown eyes.

"Hello." Lily replied. They started walking to the Three Broomsitcks. It started to snow. Lily smiled. This was the first time she had ever seen snow. They entered the store, and sat down at a table. It was a moment of silence until James started talking.

"Well this what I'd call awkward." James said. Lily laughed.

"Yes." She replied. "Although nothing better than silence sometimes."

"I could not agree more." James replied. Their butterbeers arrived at the table. "Nothing better than silence and sipping butterbeer."

"That is the best." Lily replied laughing. She could not believe she could actually have a decent conversation with the "enemy". Heck, she even liked the "enemy". They spent a few more hours laughing and talking. James found Lily such a pleasure to talk to.

From the corner, Severus was sipping butterbeer watching helplessly. From that night, he found he had feelings for Lily. He loved her. He wouldn't see himself with anyone else. Yet, Lily was falling for James. He realized. _This is war. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, Severus stopped Lily walking out of Honeydukes. "Hey." He said.

"Severus. Hey." Lily replied. Severus handed her some flowers. "You're so sweet." Lily smiled warmly. She knew her best friend cared about her. Severus read that she saw it as a best friend gesture not something more. He would have to make his move more grand. More majestic.

"Lily." James said. "Come lets go." James wrapped her arm around Lily and they walked back to Hogwarts. Severus sighed. He needed a plan and fast.

On the walk, James and Lily stopped by some trees in the snow. "This is my first time actually being snow" Lily said smiling. They were standing on a frosted pond. Lily waves her wand forming their shoes into ice skates. James took off. Lily kept falling.

"James I can't skate." Lily said blushing madly. James took her arm up and he put his arms around her and helped her up. The sun was setting and the sky was pink while the snow was cascading down. James leaned in and kissed Lily brushing her lips softly against his.

"Was I a good teacher?" James asked comically. "I kept you from falling." Lily laughed he kept her from physically falling. He did not do a good job of keeping her from falling in love with him.

"Yes James." Lily rolled her eyes flirtatiously. "You did keep me from falling." James leaned in again and kissed her harder.

"I love you Lily Evans." James Potter said. He took her hand and they ran to Hogwarts. When they got to the clock tower, Severus stopped them in their tracks.

"I should probably go." Lily whispered. James said a polite hello to Severus and pecked Lily on the cheek. He went away through the hallway. "Hey Sev."

"Don't 'Hey Sev' me." Severus said angry at Lily.

"What's gotten into you?" Lily asked. "You're all mad."

"So it's you and James? Huh?" Severus asked.

"Yes Severus. I really like him a lot." Lily replied.

"Have you ever thought about me? Have you ever wondered how its been for me? To see you associate with the enemy." Lily was infuriated with this. A tear streamed down her cheek. Then Severus kissed her. It was a hard rough kiss with a lot of emotion behind it. Lily slapped him. Severus ran away humiliated. Lily was crying as she walked all the way up to the tower. She was crying so hard the fat lady just let her in with out saying the password. She sat down on the chair in the common room and cried. For Lily had never been so hurt by a friend before. How could Severus love her like that? She loved him of course, but as a best friend.

James woke out of bed to sobs. He went down stairs and saw Lily just crying and crying. "Lily."

"Hi James." Lily said wiping her tears. "Severus…"

"I would've thought he'd kissed you." James said reading her mind. "He was always in love with you Lily. I always had a little bit of a crush on you when we were younger too. This whole thing has been going on for ages. I fought with Severus over you for 6 years." Lily sobbed.

"You're not mad at me?" Lily asked.

"Of course not. It wasn't your fault." James said. He calmed Lily down. James sat there with Lily's head in his lap while stroking Lily's hair. "Everything will be ok." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

James and Lily awoke on the couch to two obnoxious first years. "James and Lily. Getting hot and heavy on the sofa." James rolled his eyes. Lily laughed.

"Someday girls. You will be asleep on the sofa with someone you really like." Lily retorted. Lily groaned as she realized her first class was potions. Sitting next to Severus would be the last thing she wanted to do at the moment. After last night, Last night was just a blur, from the romantic kiss with James to the Severus's slap to the face. She did not know what to think. "Great I have potions." She said.

"It's alright. Just stay cautious and have your wand out ready if he tries anything on you." James said. He was protective of Lily. He understood she would have to face her best friend or ex best friend depending on where things lead with them.

"Aren't you being a little overprotective? Severus would not hurt me. In a class." Lily asked.

"Well I don't want anyone hurting or possessing my girlfriend." James said caressing Lily's face. Girlfriend was a huge statement. For Lily was shocked he called her that. Never has James Potter called anyone a girlfriend. He did have a fling with Victoria Thomas, but never were they actually boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Cute." Lily smirked. "Well I am off to potions." She walked off and down the corridors, to the revolving staircases. She took them all down to the lowest floor to the dungeons. "Hello Mr. Slughorn. Here is the potions assignment."

"Good as usual Lily." He responded with a smile. Lily was the best student in his class. She sat down.

Severus entered the room, and took a seat next to Lily. He passed her a note. _Look I'm Sorry for everything. _

Lily grabbed it and wrote a response: _Yeah me too. I dunno about what happened.. Sev, I am going to be your best friend forever, nothing more. I am sorry._

Severus received the note and sighed. He wrote back: _You have feelings for me. I know you do! _

Lily took the note and got a little upset. _Feelings as a friend! Sev, I care about you, and you will find someone, but just not me. _

Severus knew he lost the war with James. James stole everything from him. The girl he loved, to popularity. He hated and loathed James. Wanted to kill him, yet he knew that wasn't possible without expulsion and a damaged relationship with Lily. Potions was over. Well it went better than she expected. For she was relieved to know tomorrow would be Christmas break, and she could take a break from everyone except James. James seemed to be the only thing on her mind lately. He was kissing her, hugging her, telling her how much he loved her. She would get the usual glare from Victoria Thomas, but she would just blow that off.

Lily was running up the stairs. She bumps into Victoria Thomas. "Watch where you are running off to!"

"Sorry." Lily responded.

"You are a man stealing, bitch!" she screamed.

"I am terribly sorry you're having a bad day." Lily responded.

"I can't believe he calls you his girlfriend. Congrats bitch he really loves you." She ran away crying flipping Lily off. Lily just continued up the stairs.

"Hey." James said.

"Hello James." Lily said. Even though Victoria was jealous and upset, she had a point. James loved her. He actually loved her.

"I have good news." He said. They walked up to the common room together. "I am going to become an auror as a career." Lily never thought about her career. She did not know her future. She was stressed. She loves James, but what would they become?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was Christmas break. "Lily!" Severus exclaimed.

"Hey Sev." She replied giving her friend a hug. Lily and Severus were back on friendly terms after their recent spat over James. "Are leaving or staying at the school?"

"I am going home to see my mum." Severus replied. "Are you?"

"No I am staying here." Lily replied. Lily absolutely did not want to go back home. Her relationship with her sister, Petunia Evans, was not in the best shape. She felt it best to keep her distance from her.

"Come home with me." Severus responded.

"Sev.. you know I want to.. but I…" Lily stuttered. She felt bad shooting him down, but she also knew James would not approve of her going with Severus.

"It's him. It's always him." Severus stated. "When will open your eyes to the person infront of you?"

"Sev… don't start." Lily started.

"Lily. I am in love with you. I always will be. Never with some other girl. Please come with me." Severus stopped he kissed Lily again. Lily pulled away upset again. He crossed her temper.

"SEV! Its always going to be him. Don't you get it? Him. I love James. I love you too but in a different way." Lily yelled.

"Im sorry Lily. Don't love me. We can't be friends anymore. Goodbye." Severus said. He pecked Lily on the forehead. He turned around walking the other day. Lily sighed. The parting of her best friend was something she did not want to go through. Yet, she knew it would be for the best.

After all the students left, Lily and James took a walk outside of Hogwarts. They went out to the frozen over lake. Lily and James stopped sitting on a rock. "You know." James said adjusting his glasses. He looked up at the sky with snow falling. "I must be a snowflake because I've fallen for you."

"Very funny James." Lily said with a slight chuckle. James was quite funny with a great personality. A little cocky yes.

"I also want to ask you something… important." James said. "Never in my life have I met a better, kinder, sweeter girl than you. I have never met a more stunning person as a whole. You have bravery, you are loyal. The entire part of you is what I love." He got down on one knee. Lily blushed. "Will you Lily Evans marry me?" He held out his mother's engagement ring.

"I think I will." Lily said putting the ring on her finger. Lily was held tight in James' embrace. She smiled to herself. Yes her future with James did and will work out.


	6. Epilouge

Epilogue

"What will his name be?" The nurse asked Lily. Lily and James were married for 7 years.

"I have no idea." Lily responded. James held her hand through the birth. They did not know the name yet. "James, he's got your hair." They little baby had dark hair with the brightest green eyes.

"He's beautiful." James said.

"Harry." Lily whispered.

"What?" James responded.

"Harry will be his name." Lily stated. "His name will be Harry James Potter." They smiled looking down at the boy. Sirius busted through the door.

"I want to see my god son." He said. Sirius and James have been best friends since the days of Hogwarts. Sirius looked down at the boy. "He definetley will look like you James. Yet his eyes, they are completely different. Lily's eyes." For they all smiled and was happy except Lily.

Lily was a little heart broken that Severus wasn't there to see the baby. They had not been friends in 7 years, but she still missed him greatly. Their friendship was like no other. "I just wish… Severus could see him."

"I'm here for you Lily." Sirius responded. Lily shook off her longing to have Severus' friendship.

Remus came through the door. "James mate! Congrats!" He hugged James and kissed Lily on the cheek. Remus was another friend from Hogwarts. "Definetley your son James except the eyes are yours Lily." The four were laughing and talking while Lily was holding Harry. She shut her eyes and fell asleep. This is what she wanted in life, her husband and her son.


End file.
